


Their Betraying Dance of Passion

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: She sees her best friend and her boyfriend together for the last time. Warnings: slash, character death and bad writing...lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Snow whiter than white falls in abundance at her feet as she watches the unaware lovers in their fiery dance of passion with a look of utter sadness upon her face. She falls hard to her knees with tears falling freely and her entire being trembles. Her heart shatters over and over when she thinks of their dance. A dance she didn't have to watch for she had seen it time and time again.

Lips meet lips in a gentle touch.

Mouths begin to move with one another.

Shy tongues dart out to meet.

And so starts their fight for dominance.

Hands travel where they do not belong.

Removing clothes and exposing skin.

Long artistic fingers bury themselves within blonde hair.

While smooth pale hands are placed upon his butt pulling him closer and closer till there is no space left.

Erections brush.

Moans fill the room and bounce of the walls.

Who knew that your own moaning could be such a turn on?

Hips begin to move as they grind into each other.

This passion setting a fire their bodies.

Unable to get enough of each other.

Hands work on undoing buttons and unzipping zips.

Fingers explore creamy skin.

Followed closely by a sinfully skillful tongue.

Hands brush inner thighs making breathing hitch.

Hands rubbed and lips kissed but not where needed most.

Hot breath upon a standing member and a slight kiss to add to torture.

Nails lightly skin sensitive skin.

And the begging begins.

Fingers wrap around his swollen dick and lips add to the pleasure.

Stars appear and he disappears into the hot wet cavern of The Harry Potter's mouth

He wants so badly to fuck his mouth.

So he does.

Blissfully happy when Harry doesn't object.

Close.

Oh so close.

Now even closer.

And then it stops.

He whimpers and begs for more.

Harry smiles a Slytherin smile.

And before one could blink.

Harry had him positioned at his entrance.

And slowly sat upon him.

A feeling like never before filled him and he had to close his eyes to keep his sanity.

This was how life was to be.

Nothing felt as right as this moment while he was buried deep within his lover and felt nothing but completion.

Slowly as if shy he begins to move.

And Draco can't help but moan.

This slow pace was driving him absolutely crazy.

Flipping them over.

He pins Harry to the bed.

And placing a gentle kiss upon rose pink lips.

He thrusts as hard as he could.

Smirking as he heard his lover scream out in ecstasy.

Pounding into him as if these were their last few hours on earth.

Draco removed any ounce of innocence The Golden Boy might have possessed.

Once again he was close.

And stars were appearing before him.

Lips found his in a searing kiss.

And Harry came.

Walls contracted around his member.

Making him come so wonderfully he was sure this was heaven.

Both men curled up together.

In a loving embrace.

With smiles on their faces.

While a sorry little redhead cries by their window. Her lips turn blue and her hands shake violently as she falls to deaths door. How could something as common as this be so heartbreaking? For surely she died of a broken heart.


End file.
